A Cielois Christmas
by Ciel-the-Writer
Summary: [Oneshot] On every holiday, the young lord Phantomhive would stay by himself and avoid any special events and occasions, as it always reminded him of the parents he lost a few years back. Lord Trancy, however, was determined to make this Ciel's best Christmas he's ever had. Alois had something special in store for his friend on a lovely Christmas Eve.


"Young master. It's Christmas Eve. Don't you think you should be with Lady Elizabeth this evening? I'm sure she would be delighted to spend more time with you."

Sebastian attempted to grab the boy's attention. His efforts were futile, as the young lord was currently too into his work to bother listening. It was quite likely that Ciel heard every word his butler has uttered, but just chose to ignore the suggestion. But instead of getting angry, Sebastian simply gave an eye twitch and an annoyed smile to his young lord, who still refused to look up from his desk.

"Master."

Still, after having called Lord Phantomhive in a more stern fashion, he still didn't look up from whatever he was doing. Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, now becoming frustrated with his stubborn young lord.

"Surely you must realize how childish you're being, young master."

The butler started, stepping closer to the desk.

"May I remind you what happens if you don't entertain her and keep her in good spirits?"

Before Sebastian could say anything more, heavy footsteps sounded from just outside the door. It sounded like...heels? The door swung open rather violently, making both Ciel and Sebastian jump at the loud sound. In that moment they knew it could not have been Lizzy. Both of them knew who it really was. This caused Sebastian to groan in annoyance, and Ciel to look up and smile ever so slightly.

"Ciel! I came like I promised I would! Please tell me you're feeling alright-"

Alois Trancy had burst through the door of Ciel's study, which surprisingly hadn't made the young lord upset in the slightest. Rather, he looked somewhat delighted to see the bootyshort-wearing blond. This just made Sebastian more irritated. He knew that when Alois was around, his young master wouldn't look twice at him. Alois, though, Ciel treated like some kind of God. It annoyed Sebastian, but at the same time, the sight was endearing. He could see the love in his young master's eyes whenever he looked at Lord Trancy, his once enemy and now best friend. Although the brat was annoying, and both brats together were extra annoying, at least he knew they wouldn't bother him or even talk to him much. Sebastian knew though that Ciel would upset his fiancé if Elizabeth found out about such an affair, and Ciel would blame him if Elizabeth ever found out. So instead of asking the blond boy to leave Ciel alone, he welcomed him despite the sudden and rather frightening appearance.

"Welcome, Lord Trancy. Please make yourself at home. I shall be managing the housework for today, so ring the bell if you need anything."

Sebastian put his hand to his heart and bowed politely to the two before leaving the room to rid the manor of Lady Elizabeth. He had hoped she hadn't seen Lord Trancy run excitedly up the stairs and into Ciel's study, for that would only make her ask questions.

Meanwhile, Alois was busy trying to tell Ciel what they were doing today.

"Okay Ciel, now that we're alone, I was thinking..."

The clearly eager boy started, leaning on the desk and biting his lip.

"...we could go on a walk? We, maybe not, it's a bit cold for that..."

Alois pondered, putting a fist to his chin and looking down in thought. Ciel just watched him with an amused and slightly happy expression, not feeling a need to say anything and just let the boy ramble like he always does. The simple action was somehow comforting to the bluenette.

"How about we just...stay inside..?"

Poor Alois was struggling to find something to do. Although in his letters to Ciel in weeks prior, he said he would have something special for Ciel when he arrives on Christmas Eve night. Ciel didn't mind though, of course. He was just happy to have him over for Christmas. It almost made Ciel completely forget about his family. That's how much of Ciel's attention was given to the boy without him even realizing it.

Ciel stood up and walked around his desk to stand in front of his friend, figuring Alois had enough time to ramble awkwardly. As much as he liked to watch that, he was almost sure that Alois wasn't exactly feeling comfortable.

"I have an idea."

Ciel took Alois's hand in his own and began to lead him out of the room.

"Oooh~ and adventure! I like it already!"

Alois said excitedly. Ciel smiled softly to himself, his cheeks already warming up at the feeling of butterflies accumulating in the pit of his stomach. At this point, he had hoped that Sebastian knew what to do, and prayed he had cleared the manor of any guests. More than anything, he wanted time alone with his best friend. What with it being Christmas Eve and all, he wanted a distraction- a reason to smile on a special occasion for once. And he did. After four years of being an orphaned child with little to no family to celebrate these occasions with, causing him to absolutely loathe anything he used to celebrate with his past family. But now that he knew Alois was there for him, his love for the holidays was completely reborn into something new. The Trancy Earl had a huge effect on the Phantomhive Earl, and neither of them realized it.

"Ciel...where are we going?"

The blond asked as he was being led by his friend down a series of hallways in the manor. Ciel only looked behind at him for a second to reply.

"You'll see."

He said with a smile before turning forwards again, beginning to walk faster. Alois gave a surprised reaction to the change of pace, only to laugh softly about it the next second. It didn't take long for the two to reach their destination- a bedroom. Alois's face heated up at this, realizing it wasn't just any bedroom, but Ciel's own. The bluenette just simply smiled over at his blond friend, opening the door for him and gesturing inside. Alois gave a nervous but happy smile in gratitude before walking in, instantly taking the time to memorize every little detail about his best friend's bedroom. Being the carefree boy he is, he never took time to really look and admire the little things, but when it came to Ciel, that's all he would do.

Ciel couldn't help but close the door and chuckle lightly at Alois's reaction to him being brought into such a private room in the manor. It made him smile knowing Ciel trusted him that much as to invite him into such a place.

"Oh, Ciel- I'm so happy..."

Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel from behind, his voice beginning to crack. Ciel, though, his face turned a light shade of red as he placed his own arms upon Alois's that rested across his waist. The blond took this as a sign that he had permission to go farther, and he took advantage of it accordingly. His head leaned over Ciel's shoulder and he buried his face into the bluenette's neck, giving him light butterfly kisses. Ciel stiffened at the motion considerably, but didn't make any more to stop him. He could already tell that his face couldn't possibly become any redder. His face was as red as a Christmas poinsettia. Ciel was suddenly grateful for the lack of light coming into the large room. Alois's lips traveled from the base of Ciel's neck, all the way up, when finally, he had gained enough courage to lick Ciel's ear. The boy shivered as a result.

"A-Alois..."

The boy whispered, but it came out sounding like more of a moan than anything. It was here that Alois finally made a move and placed his lips on Ciel's, earning him a small noise of surprise. He closed his eyes, his hands venturing into those beautiful blond locks. Ciel finally turned to face his best friend, only to have him be brought even closer to feel his chest against his own. It only lasted a few seconds, but the moment their gazes met once again, they both knew they weren't just best friends anymore.

"After all this time...hah...you really loved me..?"

"Mm...I sup..pose.."

"That's not a straight answer, Ciel."

"I can't- mmffh!"

"Yes, you can."

Alois's voice got all sexy and dangerous, warning the younger boy beneath him that he was currently fucking. Ciel put the back of his hand to his mouth to muffle any moans that threatened to escape. Alois gripped Ciel's wrist and removed it from his mouth so he could hear those beautiful noises more clearly.

"Oh, Alois..."

He sighed. Alois, finally having had enough, starred to slow his pace at a teasing rate. Ciel whined at this, and attempted to move his wrists, which were quickly pinned down against the pillows by Alois's hands intertwining with his own. Ciel squirmed and attempted to move to get that hot dick to move faster, but every time he tried, Alois pulled back. The blond smirked, knowing it wouldn't be long until he finally cracked. Alois knew Ciel loved his cock inside him.

"Hnnn, Alois, please..! Give me your cock.."

"Tell me the truth, Ciel."

Alois whispered into Ciel's ear, his voice sultry and all kinds of sexy. His hard cock now rubbed against the needy hole, teasingly carrying out every motion that made Ciel become more and more desperate. He couldn't take much more of this- both of them knew this. And yet, Ciel held out his pride until the very end, when Alois practically slammed inside the boy beneath him.

"ALOIS I LOVE YOU!"

And the blonde smirked in accomplishment. Knowing he was the only person to make the great Ciel Phantomhive forget his pride was enough to make him smile.

"Oh please...please fuck me, Alois- I want your cock inside me...I love you so much.."

How could he possibly say no to that?

"How could I not when you're begging me so sweetly..?"

Alois said, his voice deep with desire.

"I'm going to completely wreck you, Ciel."

The boy's breath caught in his throat once the blond started to pound in and out of him at a rapid pace. Those icy blue eyes never left Ciel's multicolored ones as they edged closer and closer to their personal peak of climax. Tears accumulated in Ciel's eyes from the sheer force of Alois thrusting into him. It was becoming so rough that the bed began to rock with every movement.

"F-faster, Alois...fuck me harder! Give it to me..!"

A deep chuckle arose in Alois's throat. It was funny for him to think that only an hour ago, they were just best friends and nothing more. But now, after both of them becoming braver than before, they had the courage to get closer- as close as physically possible. The feeling was beyond anything either of them could have imagined.

Alois gave Ciel a sloppy kiss, still forcefully ramming himself into that tight hole. He swallowed up any moans that flew past the boy's lips, fighting for dominance with their tongues. The drool dribbling down their mouths should have disgusted Ciel, but only found it much more arousing. Alois's cock hardened even more, and Ciel felt this, letting out a moan so loud that not even Alois's lips could swallow it. By now, the blond had let go of Ciel's wrists, and he took the opportunity to cling to his lover even tighter and wrap his small arms around Alois. Burying his face into the blond's neck, he practically sobbed from all the pleasure he was receiving. He was breaking, just like Alois had wanted. He wanted nothing more than to make Ciel Phantomhive completely his.

"You are mine."

Alois whispered. A gasp was heard within a sea of moans coming from the bluenette as the blond leaned in even more to whisper in his ear.

"I love you, Ciel."

Those words had brought his undoing. Ciel's face scrunched up and his slightly parted mouth widened, letting out a loud moan. Spurts of white came from his cock, soiling not only himself but Alois as well. It only took a few more thrusts for Alois to follow, locking his hips against Ciel's and coming so hard that he saw stars. Slowly he emptied himself into Ciel, who was currently sighing sweetly at the feeling of being filled with such warmth. Alois fell down next to Ciel, and proceeded to cuddle up against him. The younger's arms automatically wrapped around his lover's, his face nuzzled into the older's neck. No words were needed, but Ciel decided to speak anyway.

"Thank you, Alois."

The blond perked up at this, for he hadn't expected Ciel to say anything much less thank him.

"This is the best Christmas I've ever had."

And he smiled.

"I love you, Ciel."

And he too, smiled.

"I love you, Alois."

With Ciel nuzzled into Alois's neck, they stayed like this and covered themselves in blankets, enjoying the sound of beautiful silence. Of course, it didn't last long, because they got erections again, and repeated the actions until they were dead tired.

Snowflakes fell from the now darkened sky, covering the ground and frosting the windows. It was almost as if Christmas music was lightly playing in the background. The clock struck 12, signaling the very beginning of Christmas Day, and the beginning of a beautiful relationship between once enemies and now best friends.


End file.
